1. Field Of The Invention
This invention is an apparatus for carrying out the hydrogen fluoride catalyzed alkylation of hydrocarbons. The apparatus comprises safety baffles which are capable of mitigating the airborne release of hydrogen fluoride should a major process vessel leak occur.
2. Description Of The Related Art
The catalytic alkylation of an isoparaffin with an olefin to produce a branched paraffin is a commercially important process for producing high octane gasoline. In general, the process comprises the reaction of an isoparaffin such as isobutane with an olefin such as propylene, 1-butene, 2-butene or mixtures thereof in the presence of a liquid acid alkylation catalyst in a reaction zone. Reaction is followed by separation of the product and unreacted hydrocarbons from the liquid alkylation catalyst in a settling zone and purification of the alkylate product. If the isoparaffin is isobutane and the olefin is a butene, the alkylate product is isooctane. Alkylate product is used to enhance the octane number of automobile gasoline and aviation gasoline.
Anhydrous hydrogen fluoride is a particularly effective catalyst for the alkylation process. Though effective, the volatility and destructive effect of hydrogen fluoride on animal tissue has curtailed expanded use of this catalyst in the petroleum refining industry due to a concern over accidental releases.
There is a need in the petroleum refining industry for an apparatus to carry out the hydrogen fluoride catalyzed alkylation reaction which will contain an accidental release of hydrogen fluoride from a major process vessel.